54
To Love Us 54 is the daughter of 9 and 6, and is a friendly, exuberant girl who lives in the moment. She loves just about everyone she knows, as her positive nature helps her see the good in people and things. She takes after 6 more than her carrier, as she inherited his artistic abilities and is unfazed by strangeness. She is tall and slender, with polka-dotted legs, a yellow body, metal zipper, and covered in paint and doodles she has drawn on herself. Her arms, legs and head are burlap like her brother's. She often uses her "ponytail" (made from a piece of twine and the tip of a paintbrush) to paint, especially if the thing she is creating has a special meaning to her. The story surrounding 54's creation is not something the others like to think about. 6 saw her in a vision, at first believing the girl was her brother 15 due to the parentage the vision stressed. 15's creation had had the tentative permission of the others after 1 all but commanded everyone try to bring about the next generation. 54 was simply one of 6's visions, and he pressed 9 to trust him, that they must bring this girl into the world. 9 agreed, but the others, 11 especially, were angry that 6 had essentially cheated on 11, even though both 9 and 6 swore their story of the vision was true. 11 has not totally forgiven 54 (even though it's not technically her fault) or her brother to a lesser extent, for taking 6's attention away from his "real" child, 66. 54 nearly dies while having her son, 135. She is bedridden until after 135 has entered his first child upgrade. According to 2, it is unsafe for 54 to ever have another baby. Even though she never wanted a child before 135, the thought she can't give 135 a sibling saddens her a little. Later, though, she and 81 are overjoyed at adopting 98, a little girl who needed a family. After all that went on with 135 and 992, 54's satisfied when her son can finally settle down with Theta. 54 and 81 went through an extremely scary time when she conceived again, out of the blue. Put on bedrest for the entire pregnancy, 54 delivered her daughter 27 safely. Relationships 54 loves all of the stitchpunks, no matter how they may feel about her. She idolizes her older brother 15 (as much as she loves to tease him, and remind him that he is the only person she'll go out of her way to drive crazy), and is very close to 6, often spending hours just drawing quietly with him, or sitting with him until his visions subside and he can rejoin the world. She adores 9, and while 9 loves her with all of his heart, he sometimes sees her as a reminder of when the others went against him due to his agreement to bring 54 into the world. Despite their feelings towards her, 54 is friendly towards 11 and 66. As she got older, she and 66 grew closer, more like a brother and sister, but 11 is still cold. Her best friends are Go and Nana, 5 and 7's strange adopted twins, who have taught her some Japanese and many kanji and hiragana symbols. She doesn't mind that they're half her age. She also gets along well with 57, since 57 was born not long after her, even if the other girl finds her strange at times. Much to 9's dismay, she is romantically involved with 81, and their affection for each other is deep and genuine. They have been discovered, ahem, consummating their relationship in closets or unused rooms on occasion, causing trauma to family and friends alike. 9 has threatened to ground his daughter forever if things get serious. The others have decided it's safest if he doesn't know for now. Later, 54 is the mother of her son 135, and is a little protective of him after his ordeal in the Emptiness. 54 adores all her children, and loves spoiling her granddaughters by 135 as much as she can get away with. 27, her youngest, gets spoiled a bit too, despite 54's best efforts. Personality 54 is one of the nicest, friendliest people you could know, despite her rather troubled childhood. She will try to befriend just about anyone. Drawing and painting are the things that make her happiest (and 81, of course). She doesn't get angry often, but when she does, payback can get interesting, because she also loves playing practical jokes. She is very forgiving, though, and as long as you say sorry she'll be your friend again in a minute. She likes children, but she has decided she will never purposefully have one of her own after seeing the ordeal carriers go through, and the difficulty of caring for babies. That being the case, she should probably be more careful about her frequent trysts with her boyfriend. Voice Actor Alison Lohman (Astrid in White Oleander) Other Characters Say ... "She's creative and gorgeous. What more does any guy want?" - 81 "Watashi wa anata no you ni yoi yuujin ga hitsuyou desu. (I need a good friend like you.)" - Nana and Go "She's always nice to me. She doesn't treat me like I'm just some baby." - 181 "She is a bit odd, but I suppose that's only to be expected, looking at her lineage. She is...very kind, however, though rather naive." - Phi "She can be a bit unusual, but she's easy to get along with. I mean, sure, she once brought home a human finger, but she has a very creative mind. She's my best friend, that's all I can say!" - 57 ''"54 is the kindest most adorable little sister a guy can ask for, no matter what she just makes me smile. I adore her." ''- 66 Created by Konfusery Category:Second Generation Category:9x6 Family Category:54x81 Category:Konfusery